<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Death and Mysteries by Cosmic_Myths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637865">Of Death and Mysteries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths'>Cosmic_Myths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Demigods and Ethereal Beings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Character Study, Gen, Limbo, Temporary Character Death, The origins of the Hargreeves are confusing, if the show is going to give Vanya god-like powers, ish, no beta we die like ben, not really - Freeform, or in this case Vanya, then I'm going to do something about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya has a brief conversation with God before she wakes up at Sissy’s farm. Perhaps there’s more to the Hargreeves than they actually understand. </p><p>Or, Vanya is practically a god with how versatile her powers are. I decided to dive deeper into that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Demigods and Ethereal Beings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Death and Mysteries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I wrote this. I just  w a n t e d  to. </p><p>Seriously, the show writers have been pulling no stops on Vanya's powers. I'm not complaining, I just think it has some potential for celestial and ethereal back stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She lands on concrete, and she’s surprised to find that nothing hurts. There was no sickening crack, no stinging flesh, just a ringing in her ear that had nothing to do with the fall. Sure, it was a bit disorienting, but she could manage to walk just fine. She walked out of the alley in her search for her siblings and the date, and— and she got hit by a car. Great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wakes up. The ringing in her ears is gone, but oddly enough, she feels connected to everything. She opens her eyes, and everything is painted in monotone shades of gray. She frowns because she knows trees are not supposed to look like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be alive,” A young voice catches her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns her attention to the voice and finds a young girl on a bike staring down at her. She instantly feels on edge because she knows her powers should have picked up the sound of this girl approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you implying I’m dead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momentarily. I’m going to send you back. Before you go, can you please tell your siblings that I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>create you with the same DNA, so please do not have them date each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind is swimming with confusion. The mention of her siblings sends a wave of regret and sorrow through her soul. She doesn’t know why this girl would send her back—she doesn’t deserve to live. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl, God, stares at her with something akin to pity. God sighs and motions for her to follow. She stands up and she’s surprised to see that no part of her body aches. Everything is just oddly peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay for a bit, Vanya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya just mutely nods and begins to follow God through the trees. The path slowly starts to fade from dirt to grass, and eventually the two of them reach a clearing. In the middle of the clearing is a table with two chairs. The table is painted a deep blue and the chairs are painted a lighter. It looks out of place, especially with the color, but Vanya doesn’t think it’d be wise to question anything here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits down at the table and realises there’s food. As God sits across from her, she can’t help but feel suspicious of the food. In mythology, food has often been a way to tie a person’s soul to the land of the dead. Then again, perhaps tying herself to this place wouldn’t be a bad thing. At the very least, she wouldn’t be able to hurt others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to become Persephone if you eat. If that’s what you’re wondering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya is mildly surprised. She was, afterall, wondering that. Still, she doesn’t know the extent of God’s abilities, so she can’t say she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprised. She takes it as an invitation to eat, and this time she really is surprised to find that the fresh fruit on the table has actual flavor. They also lacked color, so she expected them to lack taste as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you created us?” Vanya asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother asked the same thing before I sent him back. I created everything, surely I created you too.” She pauses as if she’s just remembered something that confuses and irks her. Vanya wonders what could’ve possibly made her pause, and she also wonders which brother had been here before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I created almost everything. Tell me Vanya, have you heard of 42 being the answer to life, the universe, and everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya nods because she has heard of it. Being as big of a book nerd as she is, she’d read </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy </span>
  </em>
  <span>a few times. She’s not sure what it has to do with the conversation, but nothing here really makes sense. She’s beginning to wonder if this is some twisted delusion. She wonders if she’s fallen down a rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, 42 being the answer. Why do you suppose I created 43 superpowered children? If 42 is the answer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s beginning to feel like she’s being interrogated, and she can’t say she finds the feeling enjoyable. Maybe God is actually punishing her for causing the apocalypse. It would make sense. She doesn’t know what to say, so she just ends up shrugging her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her answer is short and simple, but it seems to snap Vanya’s attention into focus. Their father always said 43 children were born that day. People always said 43 children were born that day. Yet here is literal God telling her that 43 children weren’t created. It doesn’t make sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter where I check, I can’t find out how the 43rd child was created. It wasn’t me, it wasn’t the commission, it wasn’t aliens, and as far as I know it wasn’t the others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya doesn’t really know what the commission is, she thinks she might have heard Five mention them, and she doesn’t know what God means by “the others,” but the fact that there’s a child that was created in a way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t know is a bit overwhelming. Worse of all, Vanya already has an idea as to who the child is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a complete mystery, Vanya. Armageddon wasn’t scheduled until 4263 either, I’ll have to talk to the commission about it, and yet you still brought it upon us. To put it simply, you’re an anomaly in my cosmic plans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya has managed to inconvenience God. Of course. All she’s ever been is an inconvenience, why would this be any different? Surprisingly, she can hear her heartbeat. She can hear the exact moment her heart is kickstarted into action. She can feel herself breathe once more, and the table begins to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God looks slightly surprised, but mostly intrigued. Vanya understands the feeling. Her powers are comforting, but there is no air around them. There should be nothing to breathe, and there’s no reason for a dead person to have a heartbeat, and yet here she is. It feels weird to draw nothing into her lungs yet still breathe, and somehow it feels normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God smiles at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time she’s seen her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks to me like you’ve defied more expectations. Powers aren’t supposed to work in limbo, you shouldn’t be able to breathe, and it looks like you’ve just brought yourself back to life,” God says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya can see as the world around her begins to fade from her vision. It’s fading from the outer edges and moving inward until all she can see is God. God waves at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an interesting mortal, Vanya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Vanya sees of the afterlife, or was it limbo, is God laughing to herself as if she’s just told a funny joke. The last thing Vanya hears is God saying “then again, none of you superpowered children are really mortals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her vision fades to white. An explosion of colors explodes in her visions, and she swears she can see colors swimming around the void that surrounds her. It seems to last an eternity until everything turns black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she wakes up, she remembers nothing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vanya's my favorite in case you couldn't tell from this 👀👀</p><p>The others are weird too. Don't worry, they'll come whenever I feel like it. I'm a bit obsessed with the idea of them all being more than mortal, so I will eventually expand on God's last words. Hopefully.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>